Nagato Hayakaze
Nagato = |-| Emerald Visage = Nagato Hayakaze, currently known as Emerald Visage, is an Astellian mech pilot. Appearance Nagato is a young man of average height, with unkempt dark-green hair, wine-colored eyes, and thick-rimmed glasses. While he is working, he wears a uniform similar in appearance to an Evangelion plugsuit, but on his off days, he wears various assorted t-shirts, a black coat, and jeans. As Emerald Visage, Nagato has undergone extensive remodeling. Wearing a suit of cybernetic armor similar to that of Metal Visage, Nagato has visible cybernetic components along his body, especially his face, which now wears a visor that obscures his eyes. His mech, formerly known as Izanagi, is a brilliant green-plated mech with vaguely avian features. Bio Nagato is a boy of fairly average intelligence and birth. His one redeeming trait, in his eyes, and one in which he takes a considerable amount of pride, is his excellent athletic abilities. When his parents fell into considerable debt, Nagato’s family was approached by one Mr. Solomon from the Asterion Corporation, who offered to pay off the debt on the condition that Nagato come work for Asterion, putting his considerable physical abilities to use for the Corporation as a test subject for a top-secret project: a piloted mechanical suit. Nagato was never told the purpose for these tests, but he continues to fulfill his end of the contract for the sake of his parents’ future. Nonetheless, deep within his heart, the seeds of doubt have begun to take hold... In Story When Balrog was preparing to form his assault team for an attack on Asterion HQ, Nagato approached him with a proposition: let him come along and help him in getting to the underground hangar, and he'd use his mech to assist the assault team in getting out alive. However, Finis saw through this plan, and he sent Rammukh, a.k.a. Metal Visage, to intercept. Nagato and Rammukh engaged in a heated battle, one that ended with Izanagi being heavily damaged and Nagato being slain... however, in truth, Nagato had barely avoided death, and he was taken to Finis for remodeling into Emerald Visage, now a loyal soldier of Asterion alongside Rammukh. When Augustus led the Resistance in their assault on Asterion's main research facility, they were met by the combined forces of Metal Visage and Emerald Visage. The party succeeded in driving off Metal Visage as Emerald Visage arrived, but as they moved to infiltrate the facility, Emerald Visage cut Augustus off from the rest of the group, engaging him in one-on-one combat outside of his mech. Defeating Augustus in battle, Nagato arranged for Augustus to be transported to Asterion HQ before moving to follow the rest of the group. Once inside, Nagato came upon the Resistance forces and Malik Squadron; however, Reichs had just been defeated by Diana, which prompted Nagato to enact a backup plan that involved murdering the surviving squadron members so as to erase liabilities. He began by stabbing Malik himself through the heart before engaging Zarel and Brutar in battle. In Battle Izanagi is a versatile weapon, capable of agile movement both on the ground and in the air. It possesses a repulsor shield on its left arm and an energy-edged retractable blade on its right arm, under which is stored a highly compact energy cannon. Upon Nagato's remodeling to Emerald Visage, Izanagi has gained a number of additional functions, such as dual energy blades and cannons, as well as the ability to generate and throw compact matter rejection fields. Additionally, in concert with Nagato's own highly-tuned senses, Izanagi now possesses an electromagnetic sensory field that allows Nagato to react unconsciously to incoming attacks and dodge them independent of his conscious actions. When outside of Izanagi, Nagato maintains a number of Izanagi's functions. As long as he is within a certain distance of Izanagi, Nagato can automatically perceive and react to all incoming attacks unconsciously, making him nigh invincible in battle. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Astellia Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Asterion